Since their invention in 1910, headphones have grown immensely in their popularity. While the initial headphones were crude inventions that had poor sound quality and caused the user great discomfort, large strides have been made to improve both of these problems. In fact, due to improvements in manufacturing techniques and to the design of speakers, it has become cheaper and easier than ever to create headphones with high quality sound that can be worn comfortably for extended periods of time.
With this increased ease in manufacturing, an incredibly large amount of different headphones are manufactured, some to provide a particular audio profile, some to provide comfort based on user preference, or to achieve some other objective. Regardless of the motivations, there exists a panoply of headphones available for purchase today. However, with this large amount of specialized headphones available, users who want a dynamic, customizable listening experience are forced to purchase a number of different headphones to achieve this feat. For example, a user may want one set of headphones to listen to classical music while doing work, but then will use a separate set of headphones for the gym, ones that are optimized for hard rock and other high-energy music. There are many other examples where a user desires different audio characteristics at different times. As such, there exists a need for a set of headphones that is capable of providing different audio profiles in a single integrated system.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.